I'm Back
by NewtonLangly
Summary: It begins with the death of a young woman found at a party and leads Cameron Bullock to face one of Batman's fiecrest villians. Also he learns of someone from his past coming back.


Batman Beyond and all related properties are omened by AOL-Time Warner. With the exception of Cameron Bullock who was my idea unless told otherwise

  
  


Note: This story takes a couple of months after the Batman Beyond episode "Inqueling" where the daughter of Inque. A young woman by the name of Deena Clay has supposedly destroyed her mother.

Also I know that Inque is weak to water. I don't want to have complaints so to explain it. After she dissolved in the air and came down by way of rain. I hope this explanation prevents any problems. Thank you.

  
  


Summary: It begins with the death of a young women found during record promotions party. This is leads to a media frenzy only to intensified by the presence of Cameron Bullock who is still know for the "Ivy-Redux" case. Soon everyone wants to know who killed her. Especially for one person who was thought to be dead.

  
  
  
  


I'm Back

  
  
  
  


"You think the rain will ever stop?" An officer asked. 

Cameron Bullock turned to the uniform. "Good question. More importantly will the cameras ever stop rolling?" He then pointed through a window where in addition to the several police cruisers were a throng of reporters with cameras pointed at the building hoping they could see what was going on.

The officer didn't have a response.

"Don't worry, this doesn't happen, often."

He then walked away from the window and walked across the floor which was littered with confetti and other reminders to show a big party was going on here. In fact the party was to celebrate the release of a new album by a band named Kennedy Grove. The record company decided to rent out one of Gotham's most popular clubs located in one of its most famous buildings: The Fillmore Tower. Bullock didn't own their any of their CD's but had heard of their popularity by way of the news.

It had been going on strong when the party suddenly stopped when someone who walked into a bathroom with his girlfriend found the body of a young woman lying on the tile floor. When he looked at the body. Bullock believed that she had been strangled and when the medical examiner came to pick up the body. She agreed with Bullock..

Unfortunately there was no ID on the body. He would have to wait to hear from the ME who would check dental and DNA records. Although there was a good chance he would get a name. There would always be that a chance that the city has another Doe to dispose of.

Bullock walked inside of the bathroom. The sign on the door indicated was women's restroom. But during parties such as this one, many don't go to the bathroom to relieve themselves.

He wasn't the only one inside the relatively large room. There were several cops and crime scene technicians moving around collecting as much evidence as they could find. A couple of officers found it to be odd that the Major Crimes Unit was in charge and not homicide. But Commissioner Gordon decided to hand over the case to MCU after the mayor wanted the case solved as soon as possible. 

In addition to everything else. There was a detective team that was going to investigate what had gone on. The leader of the team was Sergeant Tom Morley and the two detectives he oversaw who were Detective Adena Grover and Detective Sam Cronin.

Bullock went over and asked him if he had gotten anything from the witnesses. 

"Captain, I spoke to a couple of bouncers." 

"Did they see anything?" 

Morley looked at his notes. "One of them saw the woman walk into the bathroom but didn't come out. The other was outside taking care of a couple of party crashers."

"So it seems we've got a mystery."

"Appears so" 

"From now on you and your team are the primaries. As of the moment this is a Redball which means unless Spellbinder is making the mayor think he's Superman. You and your team find out who this woman is and who killed her."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, keep me posted on what happens. I want a meeting held at 8 am in the morning to go over all of the facts. Remember we say nothing to the press unless I allow it."

"Okay, that's a good plan, sir"

Bullock then walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the back entrance of the club. When he got to the door, the uniform that asked him about the rain ran to him. 

"Hold on Captain, I think you may want me to go in front of you."

"Why?"

"You'll see why." The officer then opened the door and in the rain were several reporters shouting questions and had their cameras pointed at Bullock.

"Good thinking"

He then opened an umbrella for Bullock and they began to walk outside. While it seemed unnecessary for Bullock to have someone hold an umbrella for him. This wasn't the best time to 

argue about that.

As he walked to his car, which was the WP530. There were three main questions that were shouted at him.

"Captain Bullock, do you know who the woman was?"

"Was this Joker related?"

"Is any part of Kennedy Grove a suspect?"

Bullock continued to walk through the crowd and got to his car. Once he got inside, he started the car and drove away. Leaving the media standing there in the rain with speculation the only thing to give to the viewers.

It was late at night and the wasn't much Bullock could do. He decided to call it a night and go back to his apartment.

When he got there it there was a kind of routine that Bullock did every time he came home. He set his badge and gun down next to each other on the dresser drawer in his bedroom.

The next that he did was a grab a beer from the refrigerator and set himself down in front of the tv. But when he flipped through all of the main channels. There wasn't anything on to watch. He then went over to his computer and got on to the net. Bullock did something that was done that most people did on the net. Which was checking to see if there was any e-mail. Usually if there was any it was mainly junk mail. Occasionally he would get a message from his father or some relative. Most of the time he would find a zero where it read "received messages"

He logged on with relative ease and as the home page came on. A flash of lighting appeared and disappeared, lighting up the city with blinding white light. A few seconds later was the loud crack of thunder. Just as the thunder boomed, Bullock saw he had an e-mail in his account.

"Hmm, wonder what it could be?"

He clicked on the new messages button and it came into his account. He opened it and knew who it was. It was an e-mail from someone he used to work a long time ago. Probably the same amount of time for how long it's been since he has heard from her. The message read 

  
  


Dear Cameron,

  
  


I know you haven't heard from me in a long time. But I'm going to arrive in the city on Friday and I was wondering if you like to have dinner with me. We can talk about what's been going in our lives. I heard about what you did down in Blüdhaven. Also I heard you made Captain and commander of MCU. Your dad must be proud of that seeing how it used to be his job. Anyway I hope you can meet me and catch up with our lives. Oh one more thing. If you're still wondering where I am. I'm still with the DEO. And guess what, the brass decided to send me over to the Gotham City office. So it looks like will be seeing more of each other, very soon.

  
  


Sincerely,

Carol Delone

  
  


This surprised him in that she was going to come in a few days and made him look forward to it. It would be the only thing on his mind were it not for the homicide in the club tonight. But that was the nature of his job and Bullock accepted the good with the bad. He was sure that Delone had her own advantages and disadvantages in working with the government's agency that dealt with so called "Meta-humans" such as Superman and anyone else who came on the scene with abilities beyond that of normal people. Whether they were good or bad they came under the jurisdiction of the DEO or the Department of Extranormal Operations.

But before all of that had happened. Bullock had met Delone while they were trainees going through the academy. After they had gone through their probationary periods. Both were partnered together in patrol and soon made detective together. 

She was about the same age as Bullock and from what he remembered she had short black hair and dull green eyes. Though after all this time who knew what she exactly looked like? 

For the time they were in patrol until Delone left the GCPD and Bullock had made sergeant. They became interested in each other and were for all purposes in love. But both of them handled it very carefully. She would not get into units or task forces that Bullock was in as to not cause problem with their commanders and with the police brass. It wouldn't be the kind of thing of shown on police dramas where two cops fall in love right under the nose of the people who didn't want that. 

The relationship continued well until Delone told Bullock that she got accepted into the DEO training program for all perspective agents. While he did accept her decision. Bullock hoped that she might be assigned to the Gotham City office and maybe after a while. The two of them could get married.

But that didn't happen. Once Delone entered the training program, Bullock heard nothing from her for all of these years. Anytime he would ask the DEO, all he get would be the run-around, denial, or sometimes even both. 

Occasionally Bullock would think about what had happened to her. Had she married someone else? Does she have children? Is she even alive?

At least he had an answer to one of those questions on this bleak rainy night.

  
  
  
  


The next morning

  
  
  
  


Bullock felt better after having a good nights sleep. While his mood improved the weather had not. It was still raining and when he had gotten to GCPD headquarters it was raining even heavier. 

On the 37th floor was the Major Crimes Unit moving with its usual level of activity. Despite the rain people were moving in, out, and around the office.

When he reached his office. Bullock saw Morley and his two detectives waiting inside. 

"What do you have for me?" He asked Morley

"Got the Medical Examiner's report on the body."

"What do they say?"

"Victim was killed by strangulation, most likely from behind. ME dates that the time of death had been thirty minute to an hour before the body was found. Report will be on your desk later today."

"Good, what else?"

Grover then spoke. "Ran the prints through the usual databases and we found an ID. Name is Deena Clay. She's clean, nothing to indicate she was in trouble. One thing that was interesting was that several creditors were after her and then suddenly they were paid off."

"Did you check the accounts?"

"Can't, all I got was that the accounts are in Cayman's."

"Okay" Bullock turned his focus to Cronin he was standing next to Grover. "You got anything to say?"

"Actually Crime Scene got something off the deceased."

"What?"

"A fiber was found on the victim's shirt."

"What kind?"

"The lab determined it was an expensive wool blend. Which is good because it limits the number of stores that sell that particular coat."

"Good work, get a list of those stores and then find out who bought that particular coat."

"Yes, sir"

"Captain" Morley said. 'Do you want me to release the victim's name out to the media?"

"Might as well, it could generate a few a tips and put to rest some of the rumors." 

Grover and Cronin nodded.

"All right, if that's it. Get to it and if you need any extra help you can use Lacroix's team."

"Thank you, sir" Morley confidently said to him.

The three detectives then walked out, leaving Bullock alone in his office.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hamilton High

A few hours later 

  
  


The rain had finally stopped and classes were letting out at Hamilton High, Along with the weather, Terry McGinnis's mood also improved. He was walking out of his class with his girlfriend, Dana.

"So are you going to take the day off, tomorrow?" She asked him

"Hopefully" sounding doubtful

"You sound like it's not going to happen."

"Well Dana, I just can't lie to you." Terry gave her a friendly smile, making Dana feel good. The both of them continued to walk. When Max, Terry's other friend appeared and joined the two of them. 

"Hey Max" Dana said to her

"Hey Dana, Terry." She paused for a moment before talking again. "You ever hear of a band called Kennedy Grove?"

"Yeah I've heard a few of their songs." Dana said to her

Terry didn't say anything because his activities didn't involve keeping up with new trends in music. "Why what happened?"

"At the big party they had last night. A woman was found dead."

"Really" Dana sounding surprised.

"That's not all. I just heard on the news that they identified who she was.

"What was her name?" Terry asked 

"The cops say she was Deena Clay. But what makes it more interesting is that they got cop-" Max struggle to think of the name. "Oh yeah, Bullock"

"Didn't he rescued that kid in the shopping mall." Dana asked

Max nodded. "In fact, he came to high school a couple of months ago. Remember when a bunch of cops came out with those seeds they were giving away?"

"Kind of.

"Well there was that cop, you know dressed in full uniform. That was Bullock. In fact, Terry didn't you run into him in the hallway?"

"Yeah"

"I wonder what happened at that party?"

"I'm sure that the cops are trying to figure out the same thing." Terry said to both of them. Trying to act like he had never heard of the name Deena Clay. But he did know who she was and what she had done. Deena Clay killed her own mother. And her mother was a shape-changing, volatile, saboteur, with a weakness towards water known to him as Inque.

When Terry as Batman, saw Inque actually implode and evaporate into the air. Due to the chemicals her daughter Deena had given to her in exchange for a several millions in credits. Of course Inque didn't know they were the wrong chemicals, till it was too late. 

It seemed that she was gone forever, but one of the things he learned as Batman that no matter how small the chance it might be. It might just happen. And if it did? How would Inque feel that the daughter who tried to kill her was now dead? It was a perplexing question and it would be something that would stick in his mind until his fears would be either confirmed or put to rest.

  
  


Later that day

  
  


The D'Angelo Sewage Treatment plant was the city's main water and sewage treatment plant. It was located on the island where Arkham Asylum used to be. Now it was the home to the plant and Gotham's Juvenile detention center.

With the heavy rains over the past few days the plant had to service millions of gallons of water that came from the sewer system. Many of the plant's settling tanks were full of rain water. 

One of the workers was a man named Hendricks who walked along the tanks making sure that there wasn't anything that could jam the many pipes used to handle the water.

While he was walking along one of the several foot bridges that hung over the tanks. The worker thought he saw something in the tank in front of him.

Hendricks learned over trying to see if there was anything there. Then he went to grab a large pool skimmer and went to see if he could find the whatever was inside that tank.

His attention was focused on what was in front of him. But behind him in another tank something very unusual was going on.

At the bottom of the tank were several layers of sand, gravel, and other minerals used to filter out impurities. But something laid on top of the natural filters. It was a black, almost oil slick-like puddle. However the puddle began to move around in the tank. As if it were trying to escape. It moved around several time before latching onto the surface of the tank and climbed up the walls. The puddle then found itself outside, crawling on the ground looking for something to grab on to.

It found Hendricks' work boots and enveloped them. But he didn't notice it because the boots were themselves black. And that he was too busy checking the tank in front of him. After looking at it for several minutes he found nothing wrong with it and walked back to the office.

When he got there, he found a couple of his co-workers sitting around talking. His boss was watching the tv that was set on a corner of the wall.

The coifed male reporter was standing in front of a building with police tape around it. He tried to sound dramatic as gave out the news. "In our top story. Police have now identified the body of the young woman found at the Kennedy Grove party inside the Fillmore Tower, last night. It is reported that her name was Deena Clay and was strangled to death. Now reports are sketchy as to how she was killed or whether police have any leads. But we do know that Commissioner Gordon has put the GCPD's Major Crimes Unit in charge of the investigation." 

While Hendricks and his fellow workers chatted. Something deep inside the puddle stirred with thoughts. *Deena Clay, my daughter, the one who tried to kill me" It continued to think becoming more self-aware of who it rather she was. *I remember who I am.* 

Despite the thoughts racing through her mind. Inque stayed perfectly still on Hendricks' boots so she wouldn't attract any attention. For the time being.

  
  
  
  


"You really think you can trust this guy?" Max asked. She was sitting in her home in front of her computer and speaking into a headset. 

Terry McGinnis now guised as Batman was flying through the city in the "Batmobile". "He did _save _me once." He said into the built in microphone that was in his cowl.

"I know that. But how do you know that he won't set a trap for you?"

"I don't know. I'm just going to have to trust him. Besides him being on the force can help me out sometimes."

"With what? You got that computer in the bat-cave. And you got me. What does that Bullock guy have that we don't."

"Besides a badge. The fact I've got someone else trying to do good in this city."

"Like I said, we don't?"

"Well, it's hard to explain. Anyway I've got to make a stop somewhere. Try not to spy on me."

Max smiled. "Okay, besides I've got that Government test to study for."

"Ah slag,"

"Don't worry you've got a couple more days to study for. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Yeah, sure"

Batman continued to fly though the city. When he got a couple of blocks away from Bullock's apartment. He exited the "Batmobile" and flew thorough the city's man-made canyon's of glass and steel.

  
  


Bullock was sitting at his kitchen table eating a sandwich. When he heard a tap on the window in his living room. He turned to see batman outside. Batman waived at him from outside and pointed up towards the roof, before disappearing back into the night.

A couple of minutes later Bullock got onto the roof of his apartment building. He still had the sandwich in his hand and continued to eat.

"What brings you over here, tonight?" He asked before taking another bite of the sandwich.

"It concerns the Deena Clay case."

"What about it?"

"I need to warn you about something."

Bullock finished his food before talking. "What is it?"

"I'm sure you aren't familiar with a criminal called 'Inque'."

"Actually, I have. But what about it."

"They're connected."

"How?"

Batman reached into a part of belt and produced a mini-disc. "Take a look, this will help you understand what I'm talking about."

Bullock took the disc and held in his hand. "Wouldn't be easier if you told me?"

"Perhaps, but you probably wouldn't believe me." He then smiled.

"I don't know about that. I've seen some strange things and that goes for the same for you."

Batman nodded, before heading to the roof's ledge. "I'll be here tomorrow night."

"So will I"

"Captain"

"Batman"

Batman opened his wings and jumped off the roof and disappeared into the city. Bullock walked back downstairs and took the elevator to his apartment where he then went over to his computer and put the mini-disc inside. It took a few seconds for the computer to load the files. But when it was finished. A window appeared on screen reading "Dossier: Inque. Property of DEO. For your eyes only."

Bullock clicked on it and he began to read various files on Inque. Her suspected origins, numerous crimes around the world; which were mainly acts of sabotage and nothing violent. Unless the sabotage caused someone to get hurt, which did happened sometimes. Several clients who were arrested and tried and other pieces of information. But there was one document that Batman wanted Bullock to see. It wasn't part of the DEO dossier and it was titled: "Inque-Clay"

It was composed of various accounting reports, birth records, and a document involving genetics. While it seemed that all of this made stereo instructions seem like they were a romance novel. All of it made Bullock understand what Batman wanted him to know.

That Deena Clay is the daughter of Inque. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The next day after having breakfast with his dad. Bullock walked into the MCU squad room finding Adena Grover inside of his office.

Bullock walked in. "Do you have something for me detective?"

"We checked several clothing store and we found the store that sold that particular coat."

"Which one?"

"Loeb's in the Fashion District."

"Okay, find out who bought it?"

"The store checked their records and found the coat being bought two weeks ago. In fact we got a name: Yuri Zeloy."

"Zeloy?"

"That's right. You want me and the team to go down their and ask them a few questions?"

"No, I think I'll handle it."

Grover looked at him quizzically. "Why, sir?"

"Let's say that they might react better to a captain instead of a detective. Nothing wrong on your part, Grover, good job."

"Thank you, sir." She then walked back to her desk and went back to work.

Even though he just sat down, Bullock got back up and drove to the Fillmore Tower. Where the Zeloy's live. Actually their organization known as the Zeloy syndicate was also based their.

The syndicate was one of several such organizations in the city. Weather their were called families, mafia, Yakuza, syndicate, or anything else. They all dealt with illegal activities. And the Zeloy's, pronounced _zee-_loy ran operations both in Gotham and Blüdhaven. 

The head of all of this was a man named Ivan Zeloy. Who back in Harvey Bullock's time was one of many eastern European criminals and gagsters that immigrated after the fall of communism. 

There hasn't been much news lately on them as the district attorney and the government focus on the bigger syndicates leaving them unscathed for now. Plus the news was more focused on the latest celebrity make-up-break-up. Even if anyone tried to find out who occupied the penthouse in the building would just get one dummy corporation after another.

Bullock left his car inside in the parking garage and walked inside the elevator. He pressed the button for the 135th and waited as the car took him up to the floor at record speed. After a minute he was at the desired floor. 

It looked like a nondescript hallway, but Bullock walked over to second door on the left and knocked on the door. He waited and then the door opened slightly.

"Yes" A gruff voice said to him

Bullock pulled out his badge and tried to show it through the door crack. "Captain Bullock, GCPD. I would like. . . ."

"Who is that?" A voice called out from behind the door.

The man from behind the door said something in a foreign language. Then some more words were exchanged before the door became fully opened.

Standing in the doorway was an older man, late-fifties or early sixties. Bullock knew who it was. It was Ivan Zeloy and despite his elderly age. He had a look of power and respect and not at all the appearance of an aged crime boss. But the man who stood at the door looked friendly. Which was probably one of the many sides to him.

"Ah, Captain Bullock, how is your father doing?" He said in somewhat accented English.

"Well, Mr.Zeloy, he's living in Gotham County."

"That's good, and how are you?"

"I'm fine Mr.Zeloy."

"I heard about the thing with the high school. I'm glad some has taken interest in protecting their own city. It such a rarity now a days"

"Why thank you, Mr.Zeloy."

"Please call me Ivan. Would you like to come in?"

"Sure, I'd believe it would better talk inside rather than in the hallway."

Zeloy than moved out of the way allowing Bullock to walk inside the Penthouse. 

When he got inside, he saw that it was very nice but not lavish like some of the celebrity homes that they show on tv. Zeloy still clung to the idea that mobster shouldn't flaunt his wealth. He probably had more money in investments than what had been put into the penthouse.

"Would you like something to drink, Captain?"

"No thanks."

Zeloy walked into what must've been his office. "Okay, how about we talk in here?" He then sat down behind a desk that was actually slightly smaller than the one Bullock had. But the chair was an overstuffed tan leather chair that could double as a prop from _The Godfather_.

Bullock walked in.

"Close the door behind you."

Bullock did so and then sat down in one of the two chairs that faced the desk.

"So, Captain, what is it you like to speak to me about."

"Well it concerns what happened at that party a couple of nights ago."

"I know, its such a shame. I heard how that poor young woman died. It's truly shame. But what can I do for you?"

"Ivan, I came here today to ask you about something involving what had happened. You see we found a fiber on the woman's body. And after doing some investigating we found that it was part of a jacket that was put on your credit card. I hoping you can explain that?"

Zeloy nodded. "I think I can my friend. You see I've got a son who just graduated from college. Name is Yuri and he needed a jacket for his new job in Metropolis."

"What kind of a job?"

"An engineering position at Star Labs."

"Good company"

"I know, I'm very proud of him. Anyway I figure he needed the best clothes available so I allowed him to use my credit card. And he purchased this very nice yet expensive jacket. But since this was for his job I allowed it. Now on the day Yuri was going to go on his flight. The lobby was getting ready for that party."

"What time was his flight?"

"At around six PM. He wanted to get to Metropolis before the night before so he could get ready for his new job."

"Which airline?"

"Lex-American"

Bullock nodded and was sure that Yuri hadn't killed Clay. He only needed to call the airline to see if he had checked in. He was done talking to Ivan.

"Well Ivan, thank you for your cooperation."

"Not at all, Captain. I hope that I helped you with you investigation."

"Thanks"

"If you ever need something, just call me."

"I'll keep that in mind. Good day, Ivan."

"You too."

Bullock let himself out of the office and walked back out the front door of the penthouse leaving him in hallway. With nothing left to do he went over to the elevator, pressed the button, and waited for the car to come. He'd call Grover and tell her what happened. She would then pass that information to Morley and Cronin.

The elevator car came and the double doors opened. Bullock walked inside and pressed the button that was the building's parking structure. When he picked his head from looking at the key pad. He saw another man in the car. He was wearing a suit that was similar to Bullock's. On his jacket pocket was a badge that read: "Fillmore Tower management, Building supervisor: Gary Young."

Even though Bullock was looking at Young. Young was just stood there and didn't react as if his mind was somewhere else. 

The car stopped at the desired floor and Bullock walk into the parking structure and then to his car. He noticed on the space next to him was a car fluid stain that wasn't there before. But he was focused on other things. Where he got inside of the WP530, he didn't start it. He took out the cell phone he had in his jacked pocket and called Grover. After a couple of rings the receiver was picked up.

"Major Crimes, Grover."

"It's Bullock, I've got some thing to let you know about."

"What do you have?"

"I talked to Ivan Zeloy and turns out his son was wearing the jacket. But the son's story checks out because he was on a flight to Metropolis. But to make sure. Call Lex-American to see if he was on the six PM flight."

"Will do"

"Okay, call me if anything comes up." Bullock then hung up the phone. Leaving him alone in his car. He consider driving out of the building but he just sat there and thought. This went on for a few minutes when an idea came into his head; That he should revisit the crime scene for anything that was missed.

Bullock got out of his car again and took the elevator to the lobby. He walked back to the bathroom where Clay was found dead. A couple of days had passed and the crime scene tape was gone. The room was also clean and any trace of a dead body were removed.

He stood inside the bathroom thinking about what had happened. Bullock set his eyes on the floor looking at each tile. Then he moved his gaze towards the walls trying to find something they had missed. But he found nothing. The last part of the room he looked at was the air vent on the wall. He stood there and studied it. There was a feeling nagging inside of him. No one had looked behind the vent because there wasn't a need to. But it couldn't hurt to check to see if there was something behind the grate.

Bullock went into the lobby and took a nearby chair. Surprisingly no one noticed. He then put the chair under the air vent and then climbed on the chair. Next he took out a switchblade he had in his pocket and used the blade to remove each screw. Bullock moved the blade slowly making sure he didn't scratch any of the paint. 

It took him time to take the screws off but when he did. He carefully removed the grate. What he found was very unusual.

Sitting on the bottom of the air vent a few inches away from where the grate was set was a small camera. Which actually had the little red recording light still on.

Bullock was amazed on what he found. A possible break in the case due to either some unknown security measure or to a voyeur who got their kicks from watching people go to the bathroom. Either way he had to make a very important call.

Bullock got down from the chair and went for his cell phone again. He hit the redial button and after the a couple of rings he got the person he needed to talk to.

"Major Crimes, Grover"

"This is Bullock, get Morley, Cronin, and yourself back down to the Fillmore ASAP. Also bring crime scene over here. They're gonna want to take a look at this."

"What did you find?"

"Hopefully, the stuff that dreams are made of."

"Excuse me?"

"Just get down here fast. I'll be here waiting for your team and Crime Scene."

"I will, sir"

Bullock then clicked his phone off, walked outside, and waited right in front of the door. He didn't notice that behind the toilet was some kind of black stain that wasn't there before.

  
  
  
  


A few hours later

GCPD Headquarters 

"What we got here is fine piece of equipment. That is if you're a pervert." Eden Colfax said to Bullock inside the department's crime lab.

"Did you get anything?"

"Oh lot's was found. In fact that camera had been in there for at least a month. But all the recording were dated so we can go to a particular date in time."

"How about the day of the Clay homicide?"

"From what we found there was footage on the date in question. But it would be better to show you." She then led Bullock to a large room that was the department's audio and visual laboratory. It was some of the most advance pieces of equipment in the country.

Colfax then sat down on a chair an punched a few buttons and an image of the bathroom inside the Fillmore's lobby came onto the screen next to her. 

"You see on the day Clay was killed. Everything starts out normal." Colfax pushed the play button and everything moved at normal speed. It showed men and women coming into the bathroom and taking care of what they needed. 

Colfax pressed another button and everything speeded up for a minute before the she pressed a button that froze the image on screen. "At this moment is when Clay is believed in the bathroom." She pressed the play button and Bullock saw Clay walk into the bathroom. Then suddenly everything became distorted and eventually gave into static and what his dad used to call "Snow" on the tv.

"What happened?" He asked Colfax

"This must've been the point when Clay was killed. Probably who ever had the camera didn't want this to be found so they tried to erase the tape."

"What do you mean by tried?"

"That whoever did this didn't do a very good job."

"How long will it take for your team to restore the footage?"

"A couple of hours."

"Alright, call me when that happens."

Bullock walked out of the Crime Lab and took the elevator back up to the 37th floor. He walked back into his office inside the MCU. Before he sat down at his desk. Bullock looked out his window and into the Gotham skyline. Traffic was starting to pick up as rush hour began and the sun began its decline into the horizon. 

He wasn't sure on what to do right now. He had to wait for the results from the camera and most of his detectives were out in the field leaving few if no one in inside the squad room. 

Bullock decided to go over paperwork that all police commanders had to go over. Various reports that had to be signed, expenses to be reimbursed, a couple transfers to other units and several requests made usually by newly minted detectives to be put into the MCU. There wasn't a guarantee of a cop who had gotten their new gold shield recently, of coming into the unit. But if the he or she was smart enough and their commanders thought they could do it. Then Bullock or whoever was commander would hold an interview.

Going through some of the applicants Bullock found one by the name Audrey Montoya requesting to be in the MCU. The last name sounded familiar but Bullock couldn't figure out why. But he continued to go through his work until the last piece of paperwork was finished.

It was now early evening and the few remaining rays of sunlight passed into the night. Bullock had been so engrossed into his work that the only source of light came from the desk lamp that sat on his desk. 

Realizing he needed more light, Bullock got up from his desk and turned on the light switch. Just as he turned the switch on, something grabbed his arm kept the switch in the off position.

"Don't try to grab for your gun, Captain Bullock." A female voice said to him

Bullock was startled, but he tried to keep calm and hope someone would help him.

"Who are you?" He said into the darkness 

"I'm the one you've been looking at in those files your friend gave you."

Bullock thought for a moment and he had a very good idea who it was. "Inque"

"That's right, Captain."

"What do you want?"

"What I want is the person responsible for my daughter's death."

"Well that isn't going to happen if you keep me hostage."

Inque laughed. "Oh I'm not going to be here long. You see, you aren't the only one looking for the killer. Now I'll be satisfied if you find him first. But it will be more satisfying for me if I get to handle him in my own special way."

"Now you say him? Does that mean you know?"

She once again laughed. "Please Captain. My daughter tried to get rid of me and it was only a matter of time before I got my revenge. But the way she would be taken care of would be more humane then the way it was done. Tell me how was she killed?"

Bullock didn't say anything.

"Tell me."

He suddenly felt pain in his left arm as if someone was squeezing the circulation out of it. The pain was becoming unbearable when Bullock just gave up. "She was strangled."

"With an instrument?"

"Not sure"

"Good enough"

The pain left his arm and the lights came on. Leaving Bullock alone in his office as if what had just go on didn't even happened.

His mind was buzzing with thoughts about the homicide, Caly, the crime scene, the camera, even that building manager he ran into. Even though the manager didn't fit into the case. Bullock was curious about how that guy may be connected some how.

He sat back down at his desk and typed in the name of the supervisor into the computer. It went through millions of records and it found the one belonging to Gary Young: Manager of the Fillmore Tower.

According to the records. Young lived with his wife in Gotham County and commuted into the city every day. He had no criminal records, never was in the military and was an all around law-abiding citizen. Something any city would love to have.

Bullock found this search to be fruitless when he came across the next of kin files. It listed a brother by the name of Jerome who worked at Wayne-Powers. But it was what he did for a living made Bullock interested. At Wayne-Powers, Jerome Young was an image capturing salesman in essence a camera salesman.

Unfortunately it listed Jerome's address in London this made very unlikely that he was a suspect.

Just as he finished looking through all of the records. Bullock's phone rang. Hopefully it was the call he was waiting for.

"Captain Bullock"

"It's Colfax we got through the distortion."

"Good, has Sergeant Morley and his team been contacted?"

"They're here waiting for you."

"I'll be there in a minute."

Bullock hung up the phone and went right down to the crime lab. He then walked into the audio visual laboratory where Colfax, a couple of technicians, Morley, Grover and Cronin waited for Bullock.

"Ready?" Colfaz asked

"Yes"

She turned to one of the technicians. "Play the tape." 

The lab tech and an image came on screen. It was right at the point where the tape had gotten distorted.

"Okay here's the recovered part." Colfax pointed out.

The video image changed somewhat but everything on screen could be scene clearly.

After a woman had come in and washed his hands. A woman walked in who had must've been Clay. She was beginning to wash her hands when she bent over and put her face to the sink.

"Must be washing her face." Grover said

"Or taking a hit" Cronin added

While Clay's face was down the door opened and quickly closed. It was a man and his back was to the camera so his face couldn't been seen. The man then bent over and appeared to have his hands wrapped around Clay's throat. She struggled but after a couple of minutes her body became slack and the man carefully laid her down the floor. He then got up and keeping his face away from view he walked out of the room.

The video tech stopped the tape after that.

"Seems the guy knew what he was doing. Making sure he wouldn't be caught with his own camera." Morley said

Grover looked at him and then back at the screen. "Can you please play that again. I think might've seen something."

"Sure" The tech said to her. He then played the video again. At the point when the killer was reaching over to grab her. Grover told the tech to stop the tape.

"What do you see?" Bullock asked

Grover pointed to the mirror on the screen. "Enlarge that, please"

The image was made bigger and then the distortion was removed. What was now on screen was the face of the killer in the mirror's reflection behind Clay.

"Got any idea who that is?" Grover asked

"We can run it through the usual places." Morley said

Bullock snapped his fingers. "No need to. I know who it is. It's the Fillmore's manager, Gary Young."

"You sure?" Morley asked

"Positive, let's go pick him up."

Bullock and Grover went in one car while Morley and Cronin were in the other. Both pulled in front of the Fillmore Tower although not having the red lights on because they didn't want to attract attention.

All four of them walked into the lobby and up to the security desk. Since he was the primary, Morley identified himself first."

"Excuse me?" He asked the guard

"Yes, sir"

"I'm Sergeant Morley, GCPD," He showed the guard his badge. " I need to speak to your boss, Gary Young. Know where I can find him?"

The guard punched a few keys in his computer. "According to the computer he's in his office on the 65th floor."

"You're positive?"

"Yes, that's what it says. May I call him you're coming?"

"No, no thank you."

The four cops took the elevator to 65th floor. When they got there, they found Young's office to be trashed and void of people.

"Guard says he was here." Morely said

"Maybe, gave his ID to the cleaning lady." Cronin remarked

Bullock walked inside the office and looked around. It didn't seem like Young left in a hurry, the mess made it look like a struggle happened here. He was about to walk out of the office when his cell phone began to ring. Bullock stopped moving and answered it.

"Bullock"

"Captain Bullock" A now familiar voice said to him.

"Yes"

"Come to the roof. I've got want you want. And come quickly before I get done with him first. Remember come alone to the roof." She then hung up.

Bullock clicked his cell phone off and put it back in his pocket. His demeanor changed to one of his cold seriousness.

Grover was the first one to notice. "What is it Captain?"

Bullock turned to look at Grover. "Get QRT and as many units as you can get over here now."

"Why?"

"Young's on the roof, someone has him."

"Who?"

"You wouldn't believe if I told you anyway I got to get to the roof."

"Did they say anything else?"

"Yeah, come alone."

  
  


Bullock had to take two elevators to get to the roof. The second one offered an amazing view of the downtown area. Now the various buildings had their lights creating a mosaic to the eye. He saw from the increasingly tiny world below him several cruisers from all sides of the city to converge at that Fillmore Tower. 

He looked to his gun and checked it to see if it was cocked. It wasn't. So he did, as if he in an action movie ready to come out guns blazing. While he was going out there armed, shooting randomly on the roof of an 150 story tower would not be a good idea. He then put the gun back in the holster.

The lights that indicated which floor the car was on got close to 150th floor of the building and from there Bullock would go a up a flight of stairs that lead to the roof. 

The elevator car stopped and the doors opened showing Bullock the hall filled with various pipes and equipment. Knowing that Inque was waiting for him. He walked steadily and reached the final flight of stairs. 

Bullock walked cautiously up the stairs. He reached the door and before walking out onto the roof he took a deep breath and then opened the door. 

A strong breeze came onto him and he could feel the cold air where he stood. Bullock walked onto the roof where the sounds of sirens and aerial vehicles hung in the air. He still moved cautiously through the maze of building equipment when he saw Gary Young. Although he wasn't on the roof he was the air. Being held by his waist with a band of something Bullock couldn't identify. 

"That's far enough, Captain." Inque said to him.

Bullock stopped and looked to where the voice was coming. Just like what was keeping Young from falling to his death it was something he couldn't figure out what it was.

It was black and had no face. It had the appearance of a piece of modern art with elongated limbs, a thin mid-section, and round head with no features on it. All it did was reflect the lights of the city. This was one of the strangest things Bullock had ever seen. It trumped what he had seen in Blüdhaven. It reminded of a couple of movies his dad use to watch with him when he was a kid. In fact the titles just popped into his head: _The Abyss _and _Terminator 2_.

Inque had a tendril extend from her body and wrap around Young who was now suspended in the air.

"What do you want, Inque?"

"Just wanted to say, good evening."

She then released Young from her grasp causing him to fall rapidly to the ground. Even though he had killed a woman. The screams made Bullock shutter. Inque just stood there with her expressionless face. 

The screams continued to go on and then it abruptly stopped. Bullock figured Young had to take a breath before going back to screaming. But suddenly, something rocketed upward making Bullock and Inque look up to see what was in the air. It was Batman.

Batman produced a couple of batarangs and threw them at her. Both hit her knocking her backwards. He then landed on the roof and kicked Inque where it was believed to be her head. She then dropped to the ground. But she then knocked Batman out from under him causing him to drop to the ground. Inque rose up and was prepared to strike him with a needle-like tendril when a loud noise distracted her causing her to miss.

It was Bullock who had his gun out. He fired several more shots but they didn't have any effect on her.

"Nice try, Captain." She then knocked the gun out of his hands and tossed over the side of the ledge with one of her extended limbs. 

There wasn't much Bullock could do at the moment. All he could was watch from behind a large air conditioning unit. As both Batman and Inque continue to fight on the roof.

Batman was getting the upper hand and it look liked Inque was getting tired. He pulled out a blue batarang and was prepared to throw it when she drop kicked him causing Batman to come up against the ledge. 

The batarang went flying in the other direction and it came next to Bullock. He saw Inque about to push him off the roof. He hoped that what ever he had in his hand did the job. Using his best frisbee throw Bullock threw the batarang at Inque. It spun through the air and he hoped that it would stop her from throwing Batman off the roof.

Just as Batman lay there being pushed up against a crumbling ledge by Inque. There came a bright flash of light And suddenly Inque stopped moving. She was now frozen. Batman kicked her over and she shattered into hundreds of pieces.

It was now over. Bullock looked at Batman. 

"Now I know what movie this reminds me of." He said to Batman

He smiled

"So what was that thing." 

"Something to stop her if she ever came back."

"I guess it would be called a freeze-er-rang."

Batman grimaced

"What, that's what it does."

"I'm not going to call it that."

"I know why, too toyetic."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll explain to sometime."

Batman smiled again. He climbed on top of the ledge and was about to leave when he turned to look at Bullock. 

"By the way I handed your suspect over to the officers down below."

"Thanks, how did you know he may have killed Clay?"

Batman just looked at him and then unfurled his wings and dove into the night leaving Bullock alone on a roof once again.

Later that night at the MCU squad room. Bullock sat inside one of the interrogation rooms. Across the table was Young who was shaken about the whole experience.

"All right, it's a long night. Why don't you tell me why you killed her."

Young just looked at Bullock at began to stammer.

"Look you know and I know we got you killing Clay. So tell me why did you do it?"

Young still didn't respond.

"If it's about what you saw tonight on the roof. Don't worry it's sitting in cold storage at Balckgate. Thank your friend in the cape and cowl from prevented you from becoming slag tonight. So I'll ask you one more time. Why did you kill her?"

"I-I-I-I"

"Excuse me?"

Young continue to stammer.

Bullock was already tired and now becoming frustrated. He got up from his seat and walked around the small box-like room. He then stood in front of him and looked at him in the eyes. Bullock then raised his fist and slammed it down on the table.

"Come on Gary!" He yelled at him. "You tell me now or the guys in Blackgate are going to. And I'm sure you'd prefer doing it with me instead."

Young kept his eyes at him and from what Bullock saw. It seemed as if something broke inside the man.

"I did it, because I was curious." He said to Bullock

"Curious?"

"I had been a voyeur for a long time. But recently it didn't seemed to be enough. Something made me want to see what it was like if I took the life out of someone."

"And you choose women, because?"

"Because there is something I can't describe. I've got a sickness and it would only get worse with time. For all purpose what had happen that night. You, Batman, and that thing that hung me from 150 stories in the air. Made me realize that this was somehow a sign to stop me from going farther. I probably would have gotten more and more. Oh you would stop me eventually because I wanted to be caught. But I would have done a lot more damage."

Bullock now had the reason why Young killed Clay that night. The start of what could have been a spree. He just had one more question to ask him before he would send Cronin and Grover to speak to Young's wife.

"Let me ask you something, Gary? Are you trying to impress or be someone?."

Young give a slight smirk. "I don't know maybe I was trying to be this centuries 'Son of Sam'". The smirk reverted and all Young had was a blank expression on his face. 

Bullock walked out of the interrogation room, leaving Young alone.

He finally finished the last few pieces of the case and now he had the night to himself. 

Which meant that it left Bullock sitting alone in his apartment watching tv. He noticed it began to rain outside when someone knocked on his door. He got up from the couch and first looked through the peep hole and then he opened the door.

Carol Delone was standing at his doorstep. She had let her black her grow out and it reached her shoulders. Her eyes still showed the same dull green. She hadn't age that much since the last time he had seen her, years ago. Bullock looked at her hands and saw that she had no ring on her finger. It meant that she hadn't married in all these years.

"Long time no see, Cameron."

Bullock smiled. "That was something I was going to say. Anyway care to come in? They're showing _Godfather II_ on the classic movie network."

Delone walked inside the apartment. "Still got a thing for the classics?"

"Well it's something I haven't seen in a long, long time."

She smiled and then closed the door behind her. 

  
  
  
  


The End

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


. 

  
  



End file.
